Jinshu
Character Description Name: Jinshu Full name: Jinshu Ravenwind Nicknames/Titles: Mistress of Mossbell, Beastmaster, Devil Tamer, The Silent Raven, “Sly” Age: Early 300s an age where she is relatively young-ish, but not that young. Physical Description: Jinshu stands at about 6’5”, the standard female night elf height, more or less. She doesn’t seem to have that air around her that most servants of Elune have, which is that warm, spiritual air about them; Jinshu always carries around an air that is blended with slight hues of either melancholy or eagerness. She has a well built but elegant body, muscles easily identifiable upon the first glance, and her slightly red skin compliments this well by having her muscle definition ‘pop out’ a little more, so to speak. Under her mail-laden helms lies her grass-green hair, of which she has it constantly tied in a ragged tail in order to have it out of her eyes when drawing the bowstring, as well as giving her room in her helmet for it to not bother her while on the hunt. She has two green markings upon her face – matching her hair in color – that resemble shadows and butterflies at the same time, oddly enough; she has a tendency to smirk at the most bloodiest situations, which has earned her the nickname “Sly”, for it looks much like a sly animal. Jin bears numerous scars that are scattered sporadically about her body, but she dresses herself in such full chainmail armor that most of them are covered up; she tends to dress in chainmail that is either black, green, or dark green, in which enhances her faintly glowing white eyes as well as aiding her in stealth attacks from the shadows – this earned her the name The Silent Raven. Quirks, mannerisms, habits, and other defining characteristics: Jinshu always has her white-skinned, lavender-eye Devilsaur at her side, whether it is in a tavern, out scavenging for food and water, or even in military places and royal quarters – she constantly has to have him with her, for she tends to feel exposed and vulnerable without him. She has an extremely bad habit of disregarding her own status as guild master of Mossbell, thinking that everyone in her guild is equal, and that no one should have overruling power of command. Being a fanatic for information and what goes on in the world, Jin can become extremely analytical to whatever goes on, whether it be in an arguement, Alliance politics, or even a simple conversation made in a random tavern. Though she is good at stealing money pouches and gathering information, she is very clumsy in her footing. She’s also known to throw rocks into rivers, lakes, streams, and oceans. She loves fruit, and is secretive about some parts of her past. Life History Jinshu was born into a family of priests; a family that was renowned for their extreme loyalty to the Moon Goddess, Elune. She was the third youngest of five siblings, two males and three females; the oldest was Kithiru, then Aluria, Jinshu, Shantus, and lastly Kirkal. Jinshu was very protective of the two youngest siblings, Shantus and Kirkal; she was always there when both of them were out and about Ashenvale, and later Darnassus and Teldrassil, studying in becoming a priest at the Temple of the Moon, and even when going to buy food and crafts from the Tradesman Terrace of Darnassus. She didn’t see herself as an overbearing motherly figure, but instead looked at herself as a sister and protective friend to the two siblings that was there if they got hurt or in trouble. In turn she was watched out for by her two older siblings, Kithiru and Aluria, as well as her mother and father, Anthea and Jaronus. Jinshu was introduced to the studies of a priest when she was really young, the youngest in her entire family to be studying in the holy ways. Day after day she studied hard, the constant striving of becoming a wonderful healer like her mother and an excellent shadow weaver like her father in her mind. She always succeeded all of her siblings in reading and writing Common and Darnassian as well as being very pure in thinking and diet as a priest; however, she was one of the two siblings who couldn’t weave and cast spells right, the other struggler being Kithiru. Jinshu was even given private spell lessons by her parents, and she still couldn’t weave them right. This struggle led to her inferior complex. It was years later that she saw all of her siblings be appointed for a position in the Darnassian temple priests, and yet she herself was merely studying more in spell casting, reading and writing. Though she was showing great results in her studies, still she couldn’t get the spells correctly. Day after day her parents were becoming less hopeful of their third child becoming the priest, and day after day Jinshu was losing faith in herself. It was one day, however, that changed her whole life. Shantus was gone for quite a while, and the whole Ravenwind family was becoming worried on what fate befell him when the rest of the siblings – save for Jinshu – arrived back at the Temple of the Moon from wars or other conflicts. Jinshu, Aluria, Kithiru, and Kirkal were all becoming very worried about their brother – he should have been back by now from Ashenvale. He did come back, however, as a Death Knight. When he entered the Temple of the Moon in search of his family, all of his siblings yelped in horror as their eyes fell upon him – luckily Anthea and Jaronus were out in Ashenvale helping people in trouble. Jinshu, though she was really protective of him before, literally threw her book she was studying with, her white priest robe flapping as she ran away to the other side of the Temple. Aluria, Kithiru and Kirkal were so infuriated that there was a Death Knight in the Temple – brother or not – and forcefully tried to drive him away with words, pushes and spells. Shantus, still unstable from his newly regained will of the Lich King and incredible longing of seeing his family again, was crushed. Instead of running away, he pushed himself right back into the Temple, and slashed Jinshu’s chest, shoulder, ribs, thigh and her calves. Eventually he had to be slain because of his uncontrollable rant; his last words were straight in poor Jin’s face. “You miserable failure!...” That struck Jin’s already sad heart, piercing it with much pain as two long pikes driven through the stomach with great force. After Shantus was buried at the Temple Gardens– Jinshu was absent at his burial – a spark came into her mind. She knew she was never going to be a priest; if Elune wanted her to be one, she would have years ago. Consulting with her brothers and sisters, Jinshu resolved to travel to the Cenarion Enclave and take up the mantle of the hunter. Her first task was to master the bow – an easy task for her – do a few favors for the night elves residing in Teldrassil, and taming a beast. After completing the taming process, Jinshu was ready to travel away from Darnassus and Teldrassil that she knew and loved very much. After taking one last look at the giant tree in Ru’theran Village, the night elf turned south; the direction where her new adventures were about to begin. Jinshu struggled in being a hunter for the Alliance. Unlike other night elves who were straightforward in any exploration they had to push through, the former Temple acolyte wanted to avoid the harsh conditions all of Azeroth had offered to adventurers. She did for a time lose her way in the Un’Garo Crater, always trying to dodge her way through the many raptors and pterrodax. She was somewhat uncertain of some of the tasks that the goblins had for her, and did go slower than what was to be expected by the clients. It was one of day of dozing in the middle of Un’Garo that she heard great footsteps and roars. Waking from her perch in a tree, Jinshu saw something that is a rare sight to see – two devilsaurs fighting for territory. One was white, and the other was iron-black. With curious eyes she took in the whole fight, and after one long hour the black devilsaur backed off and ran; though the other massive devilsaur won, it was bleeding badly. Jinshu wanted to help the devilsaur with the wounds – it seemed that it wouldn’t last much longer. However, when she walked up to it, the devilsaur roared and tried to repress her and eat her; she in turn set up a freezing trap and tamed it – that was when she was able to tie it up with mageweave and runecloth bandages. That was the first bonding of Kinsey the devilsaur and Jinshu. After that one encounter, Jinshu sealed the bond a hunter must have with a pet. Though that one event gave the hunter new hope and courage to push onwards, that wasn’t the only event that tested her confidence and bravery. When Jin arrived in the Outlands through the Dark Portal, she was encountered by Burning Legion being repressed by Alliance as well as Horde. There she met a sly blood elf by the name of Aellion. After what seemed like hours constantly fighting and repressing the Burning Legion with Kinsey and Aellion – she joined in the fight for the Alliance – she decided to accept Aellion’s invitation in exploring Outland with him and helping out everyone and anyone possible – however, Aellion helped the Horde while Jin helped the Alliance. They did grow into comrades, but not in a relationship – both of them had quirks that just made them good friends and comrades instead of something deeper. Plus, they were of opposing factions, but Jinshu and Aellion just simply didn’t care about that. It was one time in the Shadowmoon Valley that Jinshu and Aellion were exploring very close to Illidan Stormrage’s hold, when the two companions were ambushed by servants of Illidan from every direction. Aellion sacrificed himself in order for Jinshu and Kinsey to escape from the ambush, and passed on his guild to Jinshu on the spot. Devastated by the loss of a close comrade and friend, Jinshu resolved to go to Northrend and solve further issues, as well as destroy the Lich King in Aellion’s name. Still a little disturbed by his passing of his title to Jinshu – a guild she didn’t know simply at all – she served under that name alone for quite some time. However, right before venturing onto Northrend, she observed a Death Knight for some time in Stormwind, and eventually befriended her into Mossbell. Now she is ready to venture further into the ice wastelands of Northrend, - after a few errands and explorations in Azeroth – and fight for not only Mossbell, but for her brothers, sisters, and Aellion. Out of Character Notes Best known as a cultured, often shady information-gatherer, Jin has several traits that make up her personality: sarcastic, blunt, gossip-y, and a serious taste for prying into other peoples' pasts that can get very awkward in prolonged conversations. There's basically nothing that she won't catch with her eye; quite frankly, she's more interested in the "dark" kids of the neighborhood more than anything else. What other sweet information can she get her hands besides the dark, brooding guys with emotional scars wandering about Stormwind's bars? Be careful where you are...there might just be a curious, shady elf right nearby, observing your actions... OOCly Jin's not on often, and her primetime's on the weekends mostly. Though she'll happily assist in PvP and PvE, she has absolutely no time to raid (sadly enough late-night raids or morning/afternoon raids conflict with her schedule). Random RP is preferred often over other things of RP, but storyline RP plots are welcomed without question, and will gladly offer a hand as part of the cast. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Biographies